Secret Emotions
by hiandbyee
Summary: AU. Emma's father decides to start a new life with a new woman. The new woman has a daughter. These two fall in love secretly. But not for too long. Cand they hide it from eveyone? Even from themselves?
1. Chapter 1

_Oh hey there! I just wanted to tell you that this is my very first SwanQueen ficlet and I really hope you're gonna like it._

 _*Disclaimer* I OWN NOTHING FROM THE OUAT SERIES. ALSO I'M SORRY IF ANY MISTAKES FOUND._

The stupid alarm made the 19 year-old blonde girl open her eyes widely. She blinked a couple of times and then looked at the time. _Damn it, it's only 8:00 AM,_ she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and recalled the last night with her father.

 _"Emma, come on, don't be so stubborn, you're going to like it." Her father said while she was sitting on the sofa with both her legs and arms crossed like a 5 year-old baby._

 _"No, dad, I'm going to hate it. New family? Really? Why? You want to destroy me, that's what I know." Emma finally said after her fathers' long speech._

 _Her father, David, was a very honorable and good man. He loved Emma and her mother so much, but her mother passed away shortly after Emma was born so he raised her. But he raised her very well. She treated her like a princess. Maybe she was a princess. But a mad one that night._

 _He went close to her and hugged her. Then he looked into her wonderful green eyes._

 _"Emma... I know this is hard for you. And I know that you're going to be adapted really slow, but it's for our own good. Don't you want your old man to start a new life? And you can start one, too. Bet you're gonna meet many people you're going to like there." He said and winked. He was a man, he knew what girls like._

 _Well, maybe Emma wasn't like most of the girls. Although she was beautiful funny and Charming, she never actually had a boyfriend. She dated a couple of guys but she knew she was into girls. She just needed something more to be sure about it..._

"Emma! Wake up baby!" David called and Emma snapped out of her thoughts. She stood up and looked at the empty and cold room. The last night she had slept in that room. The feelings were so many. The walls were very empty as Emma would have many many posters of her favourite bands on them. A cold shiver passed through her and she finally managed to get dressed.

Half an hour later she was ready and walked to the living room where her father was waiting.

"Hey dad!" she said and kissed him.

"Hey little puppy-eyes!" He said while searching for his car keys.

"Dad." Emma pouted.

David laughed and finally found his car keys.

"Let's go baby girl." He said and Emma followed him. She was kind of shocked that her father exited the house with no emotions in him. Emma didn't want to leave the house of the neighbourhood but the descision was already taken.

A new and amazing life was waiting. Not that Emma gave a damn, anyway. She was a loner, didn't have many friends just a couple or so just to hang out with. She was never close to anyone but her father, so this whole new life had to do with her father. He really wanted him to be happy. He was all Emma had.

While driving, David noticed Emma was bothered by something.

"Everything all right dear?" He asked and Emma looked at him and smirked.

"Yeah...I just... tell me something about your...relationship?" She said and they both giggled.

"Well, her name is Stefanie , she's like a beautiful Queen of everything, she has black hair she is very kind and smart and she really really loves you." David said and Emma frowned. He must have been so in love with her.

"She knows me?" Emma asked with a weird expression on her face.

"Of course she does cupcake! I've told her everything. You're going to be her second little daughter." Her father said excited and Emma opened her eyes widely.

"She has a daughter?" Emma almost yelled and her father looked at her weirdly.

"Regina, wake up already!" The woman screamed from downstairs.

Regina whined and refused to open her eyes.

 _Damn it. New family and stuff. Like we've had enough with that. All of mom's previous relationships ended pretty nasty but why the hell is she trying anyway? I mean I've accepted the divorce a long long time ago, but I've also accepted the fact that I'm fatherless it's okay I guess. My real dad was nothing than a scum. I don't need him around me or my mother but...God, I've got a pretty nasty hangover._

The girl took a deep breath and did this only for her mother. She couldn't care less if the whole softball team was going to come, she just wanted her mother to be happy.

The secret was pretty simple, take notes everybody; First of all, you just have to be polite even if they aren't. You're an A class. Act like one.

Second, you have to be quiet. You know if this relationship is going to last or not, so act by the rules.

And third; Don't fall in love with any of the other family members.

Well this note was too overrated who would fall for the Queen of Sass, Bitch etc? Someone had, a long long time ago, but it was none of their buisness.

So, yeah go by the rules and be happy.

That was Regina's moto. No strings attached, no feeling and always follow the rules. You had to be very unique and special to change that. And her mom, although she had a good taste in men, the children were not that "good". And most of them were guys.

Yup, Regina was deep into girls after she realised how scums boys and men are. But she would never come out. Well, her mother knew something but she wouldn't ask and woudn't mind her being a lesbian.

Deep into her thoughts, the doorbell cut her off.

"Regina, come here darling, they're home." Her mom said and Regina went downstairs not really in the mood, with her messy hair to greet them.

She know about her mothers' relationship but she had never met him.

The door opened widely and Stefanie hugged David.

"Hey baby!" she said and kissed him. She saw Emma carrying a big suitcase and many other things without saying anything.

"You must be Emma!" She said excited and took from her hands some things. Emma smiled at her. Yeah, she seemed a pretty nice lady.

"Hello." She said and squeezed her hand happily. _Well, that's a good start._

"Oh, Emma honey, you're carrying so many things. Regina, come here and help Emma!" Stefanie said and Regina appeared in the front door. Emma's jaw dropped. Messy hair bun, great body and red velvet lips. _Holy fuck, she's going to be my sister? Really God?_

Regina came towards Emma without really giving a damn about the blonde carrying things and grabbed some bags. She didn't look her in the eyes at all.

Emma stood still for a couple of minuites until she moved. Regina was a moving miracle. Someone from another land. She couldn't describe her at all.

Entering the hourse, both David and Emma sat on the couch exhausted by the trip. Stefanie was cooking lunch and Regina was sitting with them without saying a thing.

"So, uhm, Regina, how old are you?" David asked just to break the ice.

"I'm 23." She replied cold enough to make Emma wear her jacket. Emma, on the other hand wanted to talk to her, get to know her, but as it seemed this was too impossible.

"Good. You're older than Emma, though." David said and Regina rolled her eyes without looking at the blonde at all, again.

"Mom, is the food ready yet?" Regina asked but got no reply.

David was really willing to know Regina so he continued the questions.

"So, do you study?" He asked her. Regina looked at him and exhaled.

"Yes, I do Mr Nolan." She replied.

"Dad, stop interrogating people, you make her feel awkward." Emma finally managed to talk and green eyes met brown for the first time. It was fatal.

None of them could take their eyes away and they remained silent while Stefanie called out for lunch.

 _SOOOO LOVES, THIS WAS THE FIRST PART. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT AND STUFF, HOPE YOU DID. :)_

 _SEE YOU SOON ( I GUESS)._


	2. Chapter 2

_SO GUYS, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. (BECAUSE I'VE NOTHING BETTER TO DO ON CHRISTMAS EVE)._

 _ANYWAY, HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO YOU AND YOUR FAMILIES. ENJOY THE CHAPTER._

The lunch went by really really quiet. None was speaking except for sometimes that David asked some quiestions to Stefanie and Regina.

Emma couldn't help it at all. They had an eye-contact, nothing more but still she was sure for one thing; She was falling for Regina. It was too soon to fall for someone but the way Regina looked made Emma's heart melt.

But this was not just a simple " _Hey, I'm Emma wanna hook up?_ " It was way more difficult and way more complicated. First of all, Emma had no clue if Regina was into girls and even more if she was into Emma. Well the last one seemed really funny because a girl like Regina would never give Emma a second glance.

Not that Emma wasn't beautiful. She really was beautiful and cute, but Regina's standards were too high for Emma to reach.

Also, even if any of these things happened there was no way Emma and the beautiful lady sitting across the table with her would work. There was a little problem called "Sisters" Well, step-sisters but still sisters. If only their parents knew that there was a thing going on between them their happiness would be destroyed. And both David and Stefanie had been through so much. Emma and Regina were young girls, they could make anything possible. But David and Stefanie had made mistakes and things they both regreted and they were willing to start a new life toghether.

So taking into consideration all the above, Emma faked a smile looking at her father, who seemed to have enjoyed the precious lunch Stefanie had made. She was a good cook. _I wonder if Regina can cook like that. NO! Swan, stop it, no. She's going to be your sister, she's probably straight as hell and she is not interested in you. Take your eyes off of her. NOW._

"Miss Mills, the lunch was really amazing."Emma said sitting on the couch . Stefanie laughed.

"Oh, sweetie, no, not Miss Mills. Call me Stefanie." The wonderful woman replied. She was really a sweetheart. Thank God dad found someone like her. And thank God she has this amazing daughter. _NOT AGAIN SWAN._

The afternoon David and Stefanie were setting up their things in ther bedroom while Emma was exploring the house. It was a big house, like a castle. With two wonderful Queens. Well at least David managed to have one.

Emma was wandering around the garden when she saw a big apple tree. She kept staring at it with a stupid smile on her face. But she didn't know that one pair of eyes was staring at her.

Regina went to her bedroom as soon as she washed the dishes and served everyone apple-pie made by her. None knew that though and luckily Stefanie didn't mention anything. She wasn't disgusted by them like the previous ones but both David and Emma had something special. They seemed really good people but Regina was pretty annoyed by the blonde girl. She seemed so childish for a 19 year-old girl and so naive.

Not that she didn't like her at all. When they both had that eye-contact Regina felt something weird, something she hadn't felt like ages, since... _him._ But still as Emma, Regina had no clue if Emma liked her, because Regina had such a hard time liking people, opening up to them and especially falling for them.

 _16 YEARS AGO..._

 _"LEAVE HER ALONE!" A young little girl cried as she witnessed with her own eyes her father beating up her mother. He turned to face her leaving her mother on the ground really wounded and bleedin. As he approached her, her mother yelled at him._

 _"Don't you dare to touch her you bastard!"_

 _But it was too late. He hit the girl with all his power and started kicking her. As a result she was sent to hospital with a severe internal bleeding. She almost died. Her mother couldn't stand this but they agreed they would stay as a family until she was 10. It never happened. Her mother sued him and he was sent to jail._

 _None knew what happened to him and both Stefanie and Regina left town and moved to Storybrooke. A peaceful small town where they could be happy._

 _And they were. Stefanie never mentioned him anymore and tried her best to raise Regina as a proper girl. And she made it. Regina became a straight A student with a great love for music. As a result when she was 13 she started writing her own songs and learning to play the guitar._

 _But Regina's story wasn't that happy with music. When she was 16, she met Daniel, her first love. They were so happy toghether, nothing seemed to bother them. He was a drummer and they had decided to creat a band. They were both so happy. Regina would sing and play the guitar and Daniel would be the drummer and they knew a bunch of other kids who would help them with the band._

 _That never happened. One day, arriving from school Regina went to Daniel's house to rehearse. She saw many cops and his parents crying. She ran to them. The news were just awful. Daniel was shot by someone who remained unknown. None knew what happened to him. But everyone knew what happened to Regina._

 _She couldn't stand Daniel's loss. She became a loner, lost all of her friends and eventually stopped playing. None would recognise her, not even her mother. When she was 19 and finally got into college to study law, started a new life. She met a couple of girls which one of them turned out to be her girlfriend, but it didn't work out that good. But the only thing Regina knew was that she liked girls and she didn't even want to hear about boys at all._

 _So yeah, her life had its ups and downs but she was really trying._

And here we are today, Regina's eyes locked in Emma's body while staring at the apple tree.

Suddenly she saw Emma going to the other way. A door behind the house, something like a small room or something.

Emma, being curious, went to that direction without knowing. She barely opened the door when she heard someone behind her that really scared her.

"What do you thing you're doing?" Regina yelled at her. Emma opened her eyes widely. She didn't know what to say.

"Oh, I was... exploring the house." Emma answered and took a step away from the strange room. Regina looked at her really annoyed.

"What are you,5?" She asked her and Emma looked at the ground like a teacher had yelled at her.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I didn't have anything to do and..." Emma said and managed to look at her ready to tear up. Regina was really angry and couldn't control her anger at all towards Emma.

"It's fine. Just don't ever come to this side of the house. Okay?" Regina said with a more calm tone.

"Yes." Emma said and none of them moved of spoke. They just had another eye-contact. _God, even if she kissed me now I wouldn't mind._ Emma thought to herself and bit her lip. Regina must have seen it because she kind of smirked.

"Well, now that we're settled, why don't you go inside?" Regina said pretty calm this time and Emma nodded and left the garden. She really wanted to know Regina and all of her secrets but Regina wasn't really that approachable.

When Emma went into the house, and sat in the couch checking her phone several times but no notifications came. She suddenly discovered an app called "Secret Emotions". She laughed at the name because her new life was already a secret but she gave it a try.

Regina, who was sitting in the garden thinking of what happened with Emma decided to go out for a walk. But as soon as she went into the house she saw Emma playing with her phone and a cold shiver ran down her spine.

 _What's wrong with me? I mean, she's going to be my secret and we just had a fight or whatever that was,why am I thinking about her? And... what is she doing? Stop bitting your lip Em-ma..._

Regina took some deep breaths and suddenly David came. Regina pouted quietly and then went to her room to chill. No, not Netflix and Chill, just chill.

"Hey puppy-eyes! Are you having a nice time?" David asked Emma and Emma looked at him annoyed.

"Dad! No more puppy-eyes." She said and they both giggled.

"So, how are things till now?" He asked her. Emma who had downloaded the funny app just raised her shoulders and didn't answer. She wasn't that much of a talking person that time and when Stefanie arrived they started talking and laughing.

So Emma stayed there creating her profile.

Name: "TheLazySwan". _Yup that's good, especially for someone who wants to troll._

Age: "19". _Not gonna lie to that._

Relationship Status: "Single." _Trust me if there was something like 'forever alone' I'd put it._

Sexuality: "Straight." _No, come on, who the fuck is going to judge me onine? Let's be honest._

And so she waited for a new message.

Regina was listening to music and checking her profile on the same app Emma had just downloaded. She was searching for some random girls to chat with and have fun. She wasn't the troll girl like Emma she just wanted to kill time.

Suddenly she saw a new used.

 _TheLazySwan. Oh, God, so childish. Wait... I have used that word recently. Soo, let's click on that. No picture. Damn it. Well, let's chat, I've got nothing to lose._

 _"Hello Lazy Swan."_

Emma blinked and smiled at the message. _Who the fuck it the EvilQueen? Anyway let's reply._

 _"Hello, your Majesty."_

 _"Is that a compliment?"_

 _"Maybe, your Highness"._ Emma laughed at that.

 _"So, new here?"_

 _"Yeah, just downloaded that app."_

 _"I guess you didn't have anything else to do."_

 _"Well, no, not really. Been a quite weird day."_

 _"May I ask why?"_ Regina looked at the time. 8:00 PM. She was about to watch Supernatural but she was talking with this Swan so she didn't.

"Emma, Regina, come here!" Stefanie said from the kitchen and the girls arrived holding their phones.

"We're going out for a walk tonight. Wanna come?" David asked. Emma didn't really want to join, she wanted to stay in and chat with the mysterious queen. Regina thought that it would be really good if David and her mother had some time alone out of the house so she passed as well.

"No, I'm cool." Emma said and Regina agreed.

A couple of hours later Emma and Regina were both chatting without knowing who the other was. It was really cool until things got kind of dirtier.

 _"So, Swan, tell me... are you lazy in all the things you do? ;) "_

 _"Depends."_ The blonde replied. She kinda liked it thought but she thought she would give the Queen more to think and ask. Then she would shoot.

 _"_ _On what?"_

 _"If the other person makes me feel the opposite of lazy I'm def not."_

 _"I like that."_ Regina wasn't lying at all. She knew all this was for fun but she was really enjoying it.

" _Glad you like it."_

 _"Do you have anything on your mind, dear?"_

 _"Well, even if I have, it can't happen through the app. ;)"_

 _"Well, you never know what's gonna happen."_

 _"You mean we can be the opposite of 'lazy'?"_

 _"You said that. I'm just good with that happening."_

Emma gave it a thought. Was she actually arranging an one night stand with a stranger? Well she really reminded her of someone but her mind was too blur to remember.

 _"I'm good. Well actually more than good."_

Regina smiled widely. Yeah if there was just sex with no strings attached then why not?

She had promised no more commitments and 'love you's' and stupid things that would hurt her.

The brunette decided to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

The house was really quiet and the only noise was from Emma's phone while typing. _Who is she chatting with? I mean not that I care, but you know...She's gonna be my little sister I have to... Oh fuck it._

Suddenly Emma's phone rang.

"Yeah, dad I'm fine. I don't know how's Regina, I guess she's fine as well."

Regina overheard the conversation and headed to her room. While climbing the stairs she almost had a heart attack with Emma's call.

"Stop calling me Lazy Swan dad!" Regina turned around pretty shocked and looked at the blonde who didn't pay attention to her look.

 _The game is on LazySwan. Let's get to know you._

So she texted Emma once more.

 _SO, FELLOWS THIS WAS THE SECOND PART. TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT AND STUFF. I'D LIKE TO KNOW._

 _OH AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS. ENJOY YOUR CHRISTMAS._


End file.
